


Diego's nightmare

by katie1999



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1999/pseuds/katie1999
Summary: Diego's nightmare
Kudos: 1





	Diego's nightmare

“I can't believe I managed to win your heart,” Diego said. “I have never been so happy before than in the last five years with you and our children.”  
“You wasted no time courting me after your return from Spain,” Victoria said. “Fortunately, you never courted me as Zorro after you freed me from prison the first time or we could never have married.”

Diego woke up from his happy dream, realizing he was alone in his bed and was trapped as Zorro in his unfulfilled love to Victoria. His life was a nightmare.


End file.
